


Bringing news

by StorgeAgape



Category: Haven (TV), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nebularomantic character, neurodivergent character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorgeAgape/pseuds/StorgeAgape
Summary: An on going crossover AUish where headcanon nebularomantic characters meet each other.





	Bringing news

**Author's Note:**

> Some point before the Colorado trip in Haven timeline. In The good place timeline, continuing season 2 finale, Eleanor befriended Chidi and they met Tahani and remember their time in The good place

Chapter 1 

Nathan and Audrey drive around in the Bronco. Outside town they find a car stopped and 3 people discussing with a map.

“I had not lost us. I just followed the signs in the work back on the highway. It said turn to that direction to go to Orono. We’ll get on time for your talk Chidi” a blonde reasons.  
“But we are in the middle of nowhere” complains a tall woman.  
“I am trying not to panic. I am going to lose my notes for the speech” a guy with glases seems very nervous.  
Nathan and Audrey decide to see how they can help them.  
“Hi, do you need help? You seem a bit lost” Audrey offers approaching them.  
“Yes, well. We saw works back in a turn. But we seem to be lost. We are trying to get to Orono. He is a professor and has to give a talk at uni.” The blonde offers showing the map.  
“Orono is an hour from here. We’ll indicate you how to get there” Nathan clarifies.  
The guy is hyperventilating, and repeating “notes”. The tall woman gives him a green crocheted bracelet that he fidgets with, but not calms him.  
“Are you ok buddy?” The blonde asks him. He denied.  
“Is there somewhere he can calm down, are we far from a town?” The tall woman asks.  
“Haven is right there, follow our car” Audrey says. Nathan notices the ‘our’ refering to his Bronco and looks curiously at her. Each return to their car and they get to Duke’s Tree Gull. By the time it is there is only Duke and Nora. The tall woman orders a chamomile tea, hopefully that helps him calm down. Nathan decides to give him conversation, maybe letting out whatever worries the guy helps him calm down.  
“What is the speech you have to give about?” Nathan asks him.  
“Oh, is about types of attraction and relationships” the guy replies. Nathan nods which encourages the guy to keep talking. Nathan has already noted he is infodumping, is his way to calm down and stay present, and sure he says something interesting. When his idiopathic neuropathy was active in his childhood pne of the young psychologist runned an unofficial test which said Nathan was autistic, but after Elizabeth informed about treatments such as ABA she decided to not research further, lowe would be better for Nathan than the medical approach back then.  
“There are at least 7 types of attraction, at times happen more than one towards the same person, at times two different ones with two different people. There are ones more relevant to people than others, or people that not experience them. Like romantic, or platonic, not everyone experiences that.” Chidi explains. That got Nathan curious. The tall woman brought the chamomile tea.  
“Which are the 7 types?” Nathan asks curious.  
“Romantic, platonic, sexual, sensual, aesthetic, alterous, queerplatonic. At times A leads to B. Like you feel aesthetic attraction to someone looks and develop sensual attraction fast. You heard about a crush, right? Well each type of attraction has an equivalent term for that. Imagine a person not experiences romantic or sexual attraction, there are people who experience none of those two, they still experience the other types, they can choose to form relationships over those. That is called quasiplatonic, some are even polyamorous, because remind you” the guy continues.  
“Because a person can experience two different types with two different people at the same time” Nathan says.  
“Exactly. For romantic is crush, for platonic is squish, for sexual is smush, for sensual is lush, for alterous is mesh, for aesthetic is swish, for queerplatonic is plush. For instance we three are a polyfidelity triad. She, Tahani and I are mutually mesh, we go to cultural events together, we admire and encourage each other, She, Eleanor and I, she is my squish. I am neurodivergent, autistic and I personally do not experience romantic attraction, I read it as platonic, she is romantic, so I am her crush, aswell as is Tahani, Eleanor is bisexual, Tahani is lesbian” Chidi explains.  
“So you three date each other? There’s no jealousy?” Audrey asks them.  
“Well date, I am nebularomantic. It took me a lot to figure out that I liked Eleanor and decide to pursue a relationship with her” Chidi points.  
“We were all three long term friends. I got closer and intimate with him, then we distanced, and I noticed I liked Tahani too. At some point she though she had romantic feelings with him because he is very kind, but she is lesbian. It’s been an interesting journey so far, but we’ve always been friends and supported each other. I think that is why we work well” Eleanor explains.  
“Chidi and I enjoy going to museums and so on, we are both introverted, Eleanor is more the party type. We sort of balance each other” Tahani adds.  
Chidi seems to had calmed down and found his notes. They explain Eleanor how to get to Orono.  
Duke got curious about the word polyamory been told there, but choose not to speak. All that information got Nathan thinking.

A few days later while the three are having some beers at Tree Gull on their day off.  
“Those were quite the triad” Duke comments.  
“Well, what he said got me thinking” Nathan comments which gets the two curious. “When I was doing OT as a kid I got tested for autism. I had been thinking about my past approach to dating, and I feel quite like that guy too. What I consider romantic most say is platonic and what others consider romantic, I not feel it. Flirting is confusing for me” he explains.  
“So you are not considering dating a try again? Maybe you meet someone you like” Duke asks.  
“I am not closed to the idea, but one thing is thinking and another that it happens”  
“Does that mean you are polyamorous like Chidi? You may not feel romantic attraction but maybe you still feel those other two” Audrey reasons.  
“Who knows, maybe. I am not a jealous person so that may work for me, but the thing is I had felt that very few times, so I am not sure that would ever happen” Nathan says.  
“So you are nebula something. Quite spacey. Now I get why you like stargazing” Duke offers a cheer.  
“It seems so”  
“i am glad you know something better about yourself” Audrey offers slightly lying on his side, and he hugs her.


End file.
